4:20 In the Morning
by Kaida Daygona
Summary: Jake has met a lot of new people when he left his island to attend college. That includes his roommate Dirk. Finals are finally over. Smoking warning and NSFW


College is certainly a different experience. Once you had gotten old enough, you had traveled from your island (after getting some internet education of course) to a new adventure of college. The towns and cities had intimidated you but it had been great fun. It was unnerving meeting new people, because they would always ask you where you were from. When you said you had just lived on a pacific island with your grandma after traveling far and wide, most had given you an incredulous look of disbelief.

But you had adapted quickly, thinking of it as an adventure in itself and had eventually made a few great friends. They had helped ground you enough so that you would exceed with whatever you were doing, be that common knowledge for most people, or studying. You think that Aranea probably helped you the most in your studies and that your roommate Dirk had helped most with the common sense and helping you learn more modern English terms for things.

You had made it this far, to finals week. You exit the building that your last exam of the semester was hosted in to a glimpse of the moon before it hides away again. The streetlamps were casting a luminescent glow over the frozen ground. You walk briskly through spitting snow back to the building you have taken up residence in. After entering the warmth of the building you shake a bit and slow your pace, your exhaustion having caught up with you. You warily make your journey to the top floor, up five levels

Unlocking your dorm room door, you sigh as you enter. After closing the door you pause though. There is slow rhythmic music playing and because the lights were off, everything looked a bit off.

What is that _smell_?

The lights are completely off, the only light coming from the streetlamps below. You glance over at Dirk where he's motionless, his back pressed against the wall and his legs crossed in front of him. Had he fallen asleep like that?

You go and ungracefully dump your huge backpack onto your own bed. "I'm glad that blunderfucking nonsense is over," you sigh quietly, stretching, getting the kinks the bag had made out of your shoulders.

Then a sudden deep "hey," makes you jump, as you bristle at the sudden noise. Swiveling your head around, you look at Dirk's side of the room. The sparse light from the streets below creates a dim reflection on his pointy shades. You're sure that your emerald eyes display your shock through your spectacles.

"Hey there ol' chap," you finally reply, "You sure gave me a fright." You laugh, moving your hand to the nape of your neck. You rub that spot as you smile goofily at him, showing off your buckteeth. As you start to lean over to flip the lights on, he holds his hand up, "please don't turn those on," he rasp out, his voice sounding dry. You give him a confused look but you withdraw your hand from the switch and bring it back to your side.

"How were finals?" he asks, his face deadpan as ever. You give him a small shrug. "They were something else," you finally say, giving a small frown. "They were quite troublesome and stressful I should add. How does everyone go through many years of this in the public educational program?" You ask, giving Dirk a questioning look.

Dirk shrugs nonchalantly. "Where I went to school, it really wasn't that hard, college is just a whole 'nother playing field," he drawls out, his Texan accent very clear at the moment. Was Dirk sick?

"Well it is certainly safe to say that finals kicked my ass. But I have high hopes that I did not completely flunk out," you say nervously, chewing at your bottom lip. It sure wouldn't be good if you flunked any of your classes, your Grandma was paying for you to have this adventure.

Dirk cocks his head slightly while presumably staring you down, "Well what's done is done now English," he states and adds, "come here." He pats the bed beside him to emphasize his point. You stare for a second and finally get your body into motion. "Uhm…ok," you mutter, as you walk over and take a place on his bed beside him, now leaned up against the wall with him.

He reaches over to his side and pulls a glass contraption onto his lap. "Ever smoked before," he asks, raising an inquisitive brow above his shades. You frown a bit. Didn't smoking involve those little sticks you lit up?

"I don't think I've ever participated in smoking before, no," you reply slowly, looking at the glass contraption. It had a wide base and narrowed up into a tube. It also had some odd thing sticking out of it near the base. What was all of that nonsense?

"Have you never seen one of these before?" he questions, obviously catching you looking at it.

"I can't say I have," you reply, smiling timidly at him. Was this one of those things he was supposed to know automatically?

Dirk's lip twitches up ever so slightly. "That's alright, not everyone knows what these are," he says. You visibly relax. Okay, good it wasn't one of those things that could be defined as common knowledge.

"This is a bong," he states matter-of-factly. "These are used for smoking."

Oh, that's why everything looked a bit off in the room. It was hazy from smoke.

His head is pointed in your direction so you can only assume that he is looking at you. You give him a nod before hesitantly asking, "Why've I never seen anyone with a contraption like this before?" It's a good question right? You don't see people on the streets with these.

Dirk gives you a rare genuine smile. "Well, the stuff I'm smoking isn't exactly good to smoke on the street; it's not quite legal," he smirks, looking back at the bong. You want to be upset, because not being legal is bad right? But it doesn't appear to be hurting him or you so you just make form a silent "oh."

"I've never seen this before," you say, more as a question. He picks up on it immediately. "Well see the thing is, I don't really smoke during school, just on breaks," he answers, then turns his face back towards you. "Would you like to try it out?"

You shy away a little. Is this safe? Dirk doesn't seem to be having any problems.

After a few moments of deliberation you finally sigh, your sense of adventure too strong to pass up a new opportunity. "Sure," you finally say, giving the bong a look. How were you supposed to use it?

Seeming to read your mind, a smile creeps up on Dirk's face. "This stuff is safe, it just makes you feel different. Here I'll show you how to use it," he continues to smile, which is unusual. "Ok, so first thing is get the weed into the bowl, but I'll cover that part for you; then get it into a comfortable position," he demonstrates, placing it on the bed in between his folded legs. "Then, you are going to want to be able to light the bowl easily," he points at the piece that is jutting out of the side of it, "and inhale. After you get smoke built up in the bong, you take the bowl out and inhale. Now how fast or slow you do that is completely up to you," he says. "Here, I'll demonstrate."

He reaches to the side of himself again, laying a lighter on his knee as he shifts around a bit. After he seems satisfied, he covers the top of the bong up so he can inhale easily and then goes to light the bowl.

As he inhales at a steady pace, you see the light glowing from the smoldering substance in the bowl; hear water being pulled around and you stare as you see smoke start to gather in the bong. After another second, Dirk seems to catch his breath and then pulls the piece out, inhaling quickly. He inhales all of the smoke and lifts his face, just sitting there staring forward. Finally he exhales through his nose, smoke streaming out. He then reaches for a cup of water and takes a swig from that.

"You reminded me of some fire breathing fauna," you chuckle, flashing your teeth and he smiles lazily back at you. "You ready?" he asks, offering you the bong.

Your lips slide back down, your mouth creating a thin line as you gulp nervously. "Sure, let's do this Strider," you mutter as you take the bong from him. The bong itself is a very pretty, different shades of orange twisting and turning up it.

This is all very difficult for you. You're having trouble with the lighter and you keep accidentally taking your mouth off the top of the bong so nothing is working correctly. Dirk heaves a heavy sigh as he takes the lighter from you. "Concentrate on that," he says, nodding towards the top of the bong. You blush from your obvious lack of experience but place your mouth on the top as Dirk instructed. "Good, now I'll tell you when to inhale the smoke, but until then, just create a nice suction, not too hard or you'll pull the weed through," he states. You just give him a side glance and keep your mouth in place as Dirk flicks the lighter on.

From this angle, you can't really see the smoke building up, but you're pulling air up into your mouth at a constant rate. You hear a slight clink right before Dirk says," ok, have at it."

You try to inhale quickly but the smoke seems to dry everything out and you're suddenly parched. You cough violently and Dirk flashes a hand over the top of the bong to catch the smoke that you hadn't inhaled. With his other hand he thrust the cup of water into yours and you drink greedily, trying to get rid of the dry feeling.

After your coughing fit, Dirk nudges you with his shoulder. "Do you want to finish this off?" he asks and you consider letting him finish it but you think you might as well. You breathe in what is left and have another coughing fit, but not as bad as the first time, just making your voice crackle slightly.

You don't feel any different. Looking around, everything looks the same. The low music that has been continuously in the background sounds the same.

Maybe it doesn't affect everyone. It seems to be affecting Dirk though, because he's been grinning more just in this short time you've been back than you've seen him smile all semester.

You lean your head back, listening to the music as Dirk does the same.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ok, you had assumed too soon.

Weed had worked its magic on you.

It had been a light buzzing in your brain at first. You couldn't really think of what to describe it as, but it was almost as if something was tightening.

Then everything reminded you of waves.

Now everything was just so vibrant. The once low background music was now washing over you, sounding brilliant. Your limbs felt tingly and you felt like you were moving negative 130 miles per hour. The light that was dimly flowing through the windows was more than enough to light the room for your eyes now.

"So how do you like it?" Dirk asks, and it feels like you two haven't talked in centuries. "It's good," you respond. You feel like your talking at a snail's pace but Dirk simply nods, smirking at you.

You both sit in the room for a while longer without really moving. Then you feel Dirk shift beside you and you swing your head to look at him. It's difficult to focus at first but suddenly you're very focused on Dirk and his movements alone.

Hearing a crackle, you watch as Dirk brings a bag of Doritos up on the bed. He then offers the bag in your direction. "It should taste pretty good now."

You lift your hand which actually poses some difficulty at first but then you get your hand into the bag and take a chip. You hesitantly take a bite and flavor explodes over your tongue. It's incredibly dry but the cheese on it is delicious.

"Oh wow, that sure is something," you state, finishing the chip and grabbing for another. He smiles almost smugly as he grabs one as well. You reach for the cup of water but it's almost empty. "Uh…Dirk, do you have anything else to drink?" because your mouth is getting incredibly parched and it feels almost impossible to swallow.

"Hold on, I'll go get us something," he mutters, sliding off the bed. You feel your eyes widening in surprise. "Isn't that dangerous though, if someone saw you? Would they be able to tell?" you ramble out, having a mini-heart attack.

Dirk chuckles at you and paps your face gently," No man, I'm cool, I know how to act cool. Plus my shades help because no one can see my eyes that way." He reaches for his wallet on his night stand and then slips out of the door.

Now you're utterly and completely alone in your dorm room. The music sounds like a soundtrack to your life right now, washing over everything and it's all so much.

It feels like Dirk has been gone for over an hour already and you are starting to freak out slightly. You look at your phone's clock seeing that it's only ten and you tell yourself to calm down.

After what feels like forever, you hear the door click. Dirk slips in and silently closes it, carrying two bottles of orange liquid. He comes and slides back onto the bed beside you, offering you one of the bottles, "You like orange soda, right?" he asks, cracking the lid on his, a hiss slipping past the lid.

You shrug, and take a swig. You look at the bottle like it's magical and take another greedy swig, "Yeah, I definitely do now, this is like magic."

You start to drag your tongue lazily over your teeth, tasting the orange soda still clinging to them. You've never felt your teeth feel like this and everything feels great against your tongue.

In your mindless adventure with your tongue, you pull the soda up for another drink and accidentally spill some down your chin. "Phooey," you curse, pulling the bottle away and screwing the lid on. You feel some drip off your chin and you furrow your brow in frustration.

You feel Dirk move next to you and you turn your head and his face is _right there_. You squeak a bit out of surprise and flinch slightly.

"Here, we don't have a towel," he says, moving close to you. He sticks his tongue out and drags it up your chin slowly, lapping up all the orange soda. You shiver at the feeling of his warm tongue in contrast to the cold soda.

"W-why," you splutter, completely shocked.

….and aroused.

Dirk shrugs, licking his lips a bit. "I thought I'd help clean you up, we don't want a sticky mess now do we," he smirks dumbly as he grabs another chip and munching on it.

You see him withdraw his hand from his mouth, covered in the cheese powder. Without thinking you grab his hand up and lean forward. He moves his head to stare at you but for some reason that doesn't bother you and you take the tips of his fingers into your mouth and swirl your tongue around them, licking them clean.

He shudders as you release his hand.

After a second of you both sitting there he leans forward and you can barely see your own wide dilated eyes reflected back in his shades. You lean forward that fraction of an inch, brushing your lips against his.

The rational part of your brain, the part not really affected by the drugs was questioning why you were doing this, jumping into anything this fast. The rest, though, was completely blank, sharply focused on Dirk's movements.

He moves his lips softly against yours, and this kiss alone already feels amazing compared to every other kiss you've ever felt. Then he nips your lip and you gasp; he takes the opportunity to invade your mouth with his tongue and stand corrected, this is the most amazing kiss ever.

You respond by sliding your own tongue against you and you feel ever little twitch, every curl of his tongue. Curling yours in kind, Dirk responds by sliding his hand up and cupping your face, his other hand being used to keep himself balanced.

That's when the realization that yes you still do in fact have hands as well hits you and move them up to his neck and the other to run through his styled hair.

After a while it feels like Dirk and you are perpetually locked like this, but that doesn't bother you in the least. Eventually he moves his hand again, sliding it down your side. You shiver at the slight tickling sensation but he continues, moving his hand into your lap.

He palms you gently through your jeans and you groan slightly at the sensation. He snaps your fly open and unzips them, slipping his hand between your stomach and the waistband of your jeans. You feel the warmth of his hand engulf your quickly swelling member and you moan lightly into his mouth. He hums in response, twisting and moving his hand up slowly at first, but then he builds a rhythm and goes at a steady pace, sliding his thumb over the tip ever few strokes to spread pre-cum.

"Jake," he huffs out at you, excitement very clear through his tone. "Have you ever done anything like this before?" he asks you, looking up into your eyes, or at least you think he is. You can't be too sure with those pointy shades on.

You had kissed a few girls and guys since you had gotten to college. You had enjoyed your fair share of groping and writhing around with clothes on, but no, this was as far as you had ever gotten like this.

Shaking your head no in response, Dirk stops stroking you and withdraws his hand. You whine, wishing you had said you had, not wanting this to stop but he pulls back and sits back on his knees.

Wait, when had you ended up like this with him on top of you?

"Well I'm going to do this right then," he states, as he reaches up for his shades. He plucks them off of his face and places them on his nightstand. Dirk leans back down then, and he meets your green eyes with his bright orange eyes. They're blown wide from arousal and smoking, and they're simply beautiful.

Then he gives you a sweet kiss on the lips before moving to your neck. He bites down gently at the crook and you gasp, gripping his sides. He sucks until you're sure he's left a mark and then moves down, trailing kisses down until he meets your pectoral. Dirk covers your nipple with his mouth and nips gently, then licks.

You had never known you had such sensual feelings there before.

After working on that side, he moves to the other before sliding down your stomach. Dirk meets your pubic hair and runs a hand through it before kissing the side of your dick. His breath is hot against it and you feel yourself twitch in arousal.

You prop yourself up on your elbows to watch him work as he licks the underside before taking the tip into his mouth. You moan softly and let your head fall back and he swirls his tongue around the sensitive tip before engulfing you entirely. You keen slightly, not expecting that and Dirk's mouth is just perfect.

He moves a hand to your balls and massages gently while holding your hips down with the other. He sucks as he pulls up and moves his tongue around all in perfect time, successfully getting soft pants from you, your eyes half closed in lust. All your focus right now is

Then suddenly cool air is moving around your cock and you whine. "Shhh," is all you get from Dirk as he leans back and shuffles in one of his drawers of his nightstand. He pulls a condom and some lube out before returning. You eye the items warily as the world seems to be shifting and turning around everything but Dirk.

He gives you a questioning look, asking permission. You bite at your lower lip nervously. "Will it hurt?" you ask, and wow it felt like you hadn't talked in forever.

"It might be uncomfortable at first, but I'll try to make this the best experience of your life," he states. "If it really hurts too much, I won't go any further, you just say the word."

Reassured by his words you just nod and he smiles sweetly, and whoa, Dirk was just way too cute when he actually smiled. He pulls your pants off you, baring you from the waist down completely aside from your socks that had little green skulls on them. He then pops the lid on the lube and puts a good amount on his fingers

You yelp a little as he returns to your dick, licking at it. You had zoned out thinking about how cute and how much younger he had appeared.

But not now, you were back to being aroused. He worked you up to you moaning softly again before you feel a cold slicked finger pushing against your anus.

You wince as he pushes it inside you and slowly moves it shallowly back and forth. He eventually works it up to his knuckle.

"You doing alright?" he asks and you can hear the concern in his voice. You melt a little at his concern and nod, and feel yourself relax.

Ok, now it felt better.

He adds a second finger and it's a little uncomfortable again but his mouth is still working magic on your dick and that seems to give the perfect amount for it to all still feel good.

But then he crooks his fingers inside of you and you feel pleasure twist its way up your spine. "What the devil was that!" You gasp. He smirks up at you, moving his mouth away from your cock. "Prostrate. It's amazing right?" You just shake your head yes several times before realizing you should probably stop shaking your head yes. But you keep grinning like an idiot at him, showing off your buck teeth.

He adds a third finger and scissors them, making sure you were as stretched as possible.

Then he removes them and you feel awkward from the sudden emptiness. You look up at him as he unbuttons his own pants and shimmies out of them. He grabs the condom up in his clean hand and rips it open with his teeth. He slides it on his until then neglected dick and then slathers lubricant on it, putting more than necessary.

He then grabs your legs and leads them around his waist, his hands gripping your thighs. "Ready?" he asks and you can feel his dick twitch with need against you. You nod, biting your lip.

He pushes into you slowly and you squeeze your eyes shut. It's not really quite painful, Dirk prepared you enough. It just feels uncomfortably big inside of you. He pushes in slowly until you feel your ass pressed against him and he doesn't move. You peak open an eye and he's looking at you, concerned. "I'm fine chap, really. Just a bit overwhelming," you say, reaching your hand up and clasping his arm, the other gripping the bed sheets. He nods and then slowly starts to move again.

He pulls nearly all the way out before sliding back in, and repeating the motion. With each stroke, it gets easier and he starts to build up a pace. He shifts a little bit and brushes your prostrate with his dick and you keen loudly, arching your back slightly. You sigh happily as he continues to hit that spot.

"Oh god Dirk yes," you moan out as he rams into you completely now. Dirk was right; this is the best thing you've ever felt in your entire life.

"You love this don't you," he says against you, leaning down and supporting himself with his hands. "Yes," you gasp out as he continues to thrust into you. "Good," he smiles and he a hand around your cock and strokes in perfect time with his thrust.

You can't take that for very long and you feel yourself about to cum. "Come on," Dirk pants and you can tell he's close too. After a few more strokes, you cum screaming, as it splatters onto your shirt. That seems to push Dirk over the edge and he moans loudly as he cums as well.

He pulls out gently and removes the condom, tying it up and throwing it. He then leans down to kiss you and everything is just perfect. You feel like you're floating and everything is still just so vibrant, but not as wavy anymore.

He pulls you up and shifts you so your head is on his pillow and then he snuggles up to spoon you. "Did you have fun?" he sighs into your ear. "Loads," you smile as he moves his arm over you and you take his hand in yours. "You know, I've wanted to kiss you sense I first saw you Jake," he mutters sleepily. You smile like an idiot at that, blushing.

You eventually feel Dirk relax completely behind you and his breath comes evenly from sleep.

You're on the edge of slumber, but thoughts race through your mind. The rational part of you brain wondered how you'd feel about this when you woke up. But for now, you didn't care and it was eleven thirty at night and you figured you would just get some shut eye.

So you do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

You open your eyes groggily and the first thing you notice is how you still feel off. The second thing you notice is its still dark outside. The third thing you notice is the warmth behind you.

With that the memories race back into your thoughts and you blush heavily. You were no longer a virgin.

But after a few moments of consideration, you decide you're more than ok with that.

You look at the clock and notice its four twenty in the morning.

Yeah, you were definitely going back to sleep. You smile happily as you feel Dirk nuzzle into you.

Next semester would definitely be more eventful than the last.


End file.
